Hada de la vainilla
by miharu vargas
Summary: Murasakibara, andaba con ganas de comer dulces. Y choco con ella, la cual le dejo un dulce de vainilla. Pasaron muchas cosas juntos, hasta ese día que no la vio hasta en el año siguiente en un lugar y luego la vio en la cancha, en el equipo contrario. Fail summary / MurasakibaraxFemKuroko


_**Hola a todos, este es otro fic que nosededondediablossemeocurrioynoquierosaber ojala les guste porque fue un especie de experimento que apareció de pronto en mi cabeza... es Murasakibara x FemKuroko ^^ nos vemos abajo~**_

_**ah otra cosa convertí a Momoi en hombre por la extraña razón de no se(?) ok no me obligo un amigo que ahora lo iba a leer de nuevo -.-U**_

_**KNB no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Hada de la Vainilla**_

Murasakibara iba con algo de hambre, Akashi le había quitado sus dulces y eso en parte lo deprimía, suspira mientras se tomaba con una de sus manos su estómago. Hacia un puchero, cuando sintió que había chocado con alguien. Baja la mirada y ve a una chica de cabello celeste que ahora se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas. Él se agacho para ayudarla, haciendo que la joven regresara su mirada hacia él.

-Lo siento-murmura él.

-No se preocupe-ella sonríe débilmente.

Al pelivioleta le comenzó a sonar su estómago haciendo que se sonrojara y que hizo a la chica reír suavemente, ella comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas y saco algo, luego se lo extendió. El la miro extrañado y mira. Notando que eran unos dulces de vainilla.

-Eh?

-Note que tenías ganas de comer algo, esos son deliciosos-ella le sonríe.

De pronto un joven de cabello azul se acercó. Murasakibara lo reconoció al instante, pues claro si era compañero de equipo.

-Oi Tetsu, vamos que Satsu nos va a asesinar-dice el peliazul.

-Oh! Cierto-la chica se coloca de pie y toma sus cosas y se limpia su falda-Nos vemos.

Ella se va junto al peliazul y el quedo mirando como desaparecían, luego miro los dulces y se echó uno a la boca. Como ella había dicho eran deliciosos. Pero ahora quería ver quien era ella. Se levantó y se encamino a buscar sus cosas para irse al gimnasio de su escuela.

-Hada de la vainilla-susurra y sonríe para sí mismo.

Estaban todos en el gimnasio de Teiko y el pelivioleta estaba de lo más aburrido. Ese entrenamiento se le había echo muy común y ahora llevaba como seis veces bloqueando el balón a Kise. Entonces la vio entrar, llevaba un short que dejaba ver sus pálidas piernas y una camiseta suelta. Estaba buscando a alguien y por lo que pudo notar supuso que era a Aomine.

-Murasakibara!-grita Satsu, haciendo que el pelivioleta vuelva en sí.

-EH?-miro curioso.

-Momoi-kun le entregas estos por favor-dice la chica.

-Tetsu, no me trajiste un dulce?~ o la soda-dice Aomine yendo a lanzarse encima de la chica.

-Dai-chan! No deberías hacer eso!-el pelirosa comenzó a jalar al peliazul.

Murasakibara se acerca a su capitán y este último, le observo de reojo, para luego notar a donde miraba, así que el pelivioleta le estaba llamando la atención a la amiga de Momoi y Aomine.

-SATSU! DAIKI!-les grito haciendo que los dos aludidos le miraban.

-Que sucede Akashi?-pregunto el peliazul.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos, Shintarou y Ryota vengan conmigo también-dice el pelirrojo, con algo en mente.

-Y yo Aka-chin?-pregunto el pelivioleta, algo extrañado.

-ah tu quédate aquí, con nuestra invitada.-dice el pelirrojo comenzando a avanzar.

-Mu-kun, Tetsu-san me paso esto para ti~-dice Momoi, entregándole los dulces.

-Ah gracias Momo-chin-dice el pelivioleta, recibiendo los dulces.

Aomine se acercó al lado de Kuroko, ella iba a comenzar a irse. Pero es retenida por su amigo. Ladea su cabeza y se deja que el otro se apoye en ella.

-Te tendrías que quedar-dice el peliazul.

-Me debo ir al club! O me van a asesinar tu sabes cómo es la hermana de Midorima-kun-dice la chica inflando un poco las mejillas.

-Yo creía que estabas escapando de el-dice el peliazul.

-No lo hago, en serio debo volver-dice la chica suspirando, con un pequeño sonrojo.

En eso noto que el pelivioleta no dejaba de mirarla y le había sonreído suave, ella oculto su mirada, avergonzada y noto que no había ningún peso encima. Su amigo la había dejado con el pelivioleta, estaban solos. Ella trato de escapar pero noto que le habían cerrado la puerta. Estaba nerviosa.

-Hada de la vainilla-murmura el joven pelivioleta.

-Eh?-la chica vuelve su mirada hacia el- No soy un hada

-Para mí si lo eres-él le sonríe-Pero quiero saber tu nombre.

-Kuroko Tetsuna-dice la chica algo avergonzada.

Murasakibara sonríe, baja la mirada a los labios rosados de la chica, haciendo que se comenzara a morder su labio por querer tocar esos labios, de seguro sabían a vainilla. Su pequeña hada le queda mirando algo curiosa. Y más cuando el más alto se comenzó a acercar. Por inercia ella dio un paso hacia atrás y vio como el chico se sentaba en el suelo.

-Tenías razón~ tus dulces son deliciosos hadita~

-Te gustaron? Si quieres te puedo dar más-la chica le sonríe suavemente.

-Me gustaría eso~! –le llegan a brillar los ojos, no por los dulces si no por la chica que le sonreía al frente.

Tetsuna se sienta frente a él, y mientras conversaban tranquilamente, él se acerca un poco más y le acaricia la mejilla y le besa suavemente. Ella se sonroja al instante, pero luego le sonríe. A lo que él responde abrazándola.

Pasaron los meses y Murasakibara, no podía pedir más, su hada estaba siempre a su lado, no iba a mentir que la amaba demasiado y el sentimiento era compartido. Eso le hacía feliz, mientras sostenía esa delicada mano y miraba detenidamente ese color celeste cielo de los ojos de su hada.

Su tiempo se convirtió en año y lo malo comenzaba, el mismo Murasakibara había escuchado de los labios de la chica que algo le pasaba a Aomine, pero el simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara.

Como un día cualquiera Murasakibara se tuvo que quedar por petición de Akashi, pero como sabía que ella se podría ir con el peliazul no se preocupó. Sabía que el chico cuidaría a su pequeña hada. Ella caminaba y seguía escuchando la voz decaída y aparentemente aburrida del peliazul, cada palabra que salían de los labios del moreno le estaba haciendo sentir un estremecimiento.

-Pero Aomine-kun deberías pensar que habrá alguien más fuerte solo debes confiar-le dijo ella.

El chico sonríe-Tienes razón Tetsu~-mira hacia adelante- Y como andas con Murasakibara.

-Pues bien-ella se sonroja.

Siguieron los días y el peliazul comenzó a no ir a prácticas lo que tenía preocupado tanto a Momoi y a Kuroko, esta última iba solo para ver los entrenamientos y ayudar en lo que podía. Cuando en eso entra el entrenador informando que Aomine solo iba a participar en los partidos y sin practicar. Eso por dentro hizo que Atsushi le diera por bufar. Pues si el peliazul podía estar sin entrenar, el igual, al final ese tiempo lo emplearía para estar con la chica.

Cuando el entrenador desapareció de la puerta, en un intento se le "revelo" a Akashi y este se molestó con la actitud que había tomado el pelivioleta. Tanto que hicieron un vs y ahí comenzó a empeorar. Atsushi miro a su ahora novia y vio su rostro con lágrimas. Ella le gustaba verlo practicar, siempre lo alentaba. Pero ahora todo se estaba rompiendo, noto la mirada de su contrincante, Akashi había cambiado. Y eso era su culpa.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, el equipo se había dividido y ahora ninguno estaba en los entrenamiento. Suspiro, llegando al gimnasio y se sienta. Ve un balón de basket y se acerca algo tambaleante. Le gustaba ese deporte, pero siempre creyó que no podría jugarlo, pero al ver a Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou y a Seijuurou, se sintió feliz. Por eso iba, quería verlos jugar, siempre mirando desde la oscuridad. Por algo ella era una sombra, no un hada como era llamada por el pelivioleta. Pensó en el y ya le habían entrado ganas de llorar, así que se abrazó al balón con fuerza. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

Murasakibara se comenzó a preocupar busco por todos lados a su hada, no la encontraba y eso se le estaba haciendo malo. Pregunto con Momoi, Aomine, incluso con Kise, pero nadie sabía nada. Cuando nota en la entrada del gimnasio una pequeña figura, con una mirada triste, la vio entrar al gimnasio y se acercó con cuidado. Miro escondido desde la entrada y vio que ella intentaba encestar, sabia manejar el balón, eso lo sabía porque Aomine y Momoi siempre jugaban con ella. Pero al verla, ella lloraba mientras jugaba, sin hacer tiros. Tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero otra persona se adelantó. Akashi apareció de los camarines y se acercó a la peliceleste.

-Que pasa Tetsuna?

-Q-quién eres?-ella dio un paso hacia atrás por el miedo que comenzó a inundarla.

-Soy yo Akashi Seijuurou-le dijo el acercándose más a ella.

-N-no puede ser-la peliceleste se aterraba mas, donde había quedado ese amigo pelirrojo que conocía?

-Lo es Tetsuna-se siguió acercando, pero es detenido porque la chica se alejó-Que te sucede.

-No te acerques, no eres el Akashi-kun que conozco-murmura ella.

-Porque sigues con ese balón en tus manos, si no puedes encestar?-el pelirrojo paso olímpicamente de ella y comenzó a burlarse- Más bien eres como un estorbo.

Ella comenzó a llorar, eso no podía ser que Akashi le recalcara que no podía encestar. Murasakibara en cambio, apretó un poco la bolsa que llevaba al ver a su pequeña hada llorar, pero luego escucho algo.

-Sera que yo no puedo encestar, como los demás, pero me gusta el basket y eso es lo único que me permite seguir…-ella suspira-Por eso sé que ustedes estos días van a venir de seguro… No me verán, no pienso venir a ser un estorbo para ustedes.

Murasakibara, por casi termina por romper la puerta, su hadita no era un estorbo, es más por ella, sentía que podría seguir. Akashi la había jodido más aún. Y por esos minutos, vio a la chica salir corriendo y miro al interior, el pelirrojo se había sentado en el suelo y cerraba sus ojos.

-Tetsuna, no es un estorbo…ella era la única que nos hacía seguir entrenando…es el fantasma de la generación de los milagros…-luego el pelivioleta no podía creer lo que escucharía-Porque me enamore de la novia de Atsushi…

Los días siguientes, fueron cada vez más desalentadores para el pelivioleta, no había visto a la peliceleste, simplemente no la encontraba, era como si la chica hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Por suerte sabia como se encontraba a través de Momoi, pero el pelirosa estaba preocupado. Le había dicho que la chica había caído en depresión y que no iba a asistir a los días que restaban, ni si quiera a la ceremonia de graduación. Pero algo no le gusto, la chica se iba a la preparatoria Seirin y el a Yousen, le quedaba muy lejos. No quería perderla.

El año siguiente se la encontró, era un campeonato de basket callejero, ella venia acompañando a los de Seirin, solo había visto su cabello que antes era corto y que ahora se lo había dejado crecer. Ella sonreía, mientras conversaba con sus amigos. Pero tuvo que pasar, que por culpa de Himuro él se había perdido, por suerte que su altura favorecía cuando vio el balón sobresalir y así llego a la cancha donde ella estaba, provoca que la peliceleste le mirara al momento de colocar el caramelo encima del balón e hizo que el tipo pelirrojo y cejon se molestara.

-Oye imbécil, no vez que estamos jugando?!

Atsushi no le prestó atención a nadie, solo a ella, su hada le miraba con una expresión triste, mientras se escondía detrás de un castaño un poco más alto que ella. Eso le preocupo así que se acercó.

-Hola hadita

~-dice mientras, colocaba su mano encima de la cabeza de ella, gesto que la molesto.

-Hola Murasakibara-kun-ella responde con una cara seria, por dentro tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no se iba a permitir.

Ella aparto su mano, mientras desviaba la mirada, pero una lagrima rebelde paso por su mejilla levemente sonrojada y Atsushi lo había notado, su pequeña hada aun sufría con lo que había pasado, le entraron ganas de besarla, pero simplemente no podía, se alejó, sabía que hacer eso haría sufrir aún más a su pequeña.

Vio como el chico castaño la sostenía suavemente y acariciaba su cabeza, el pelirrojo se había acercado a ella y le había secado esas lagrimas rebeldes. Pudo participar en el juego, lo malo fue que ni ganas tenia de jugar y más al momento de que se coloca a llover. Parece que el tiempo sabia lo mal que se sentía. Miro a la chica y se acercó nuevamente a donde ella.

-Parece que nos vamos hadita-susurra, no quería separarse de ella, se giró y comenzó a avanzar, pero una mano lo detuvo, al tomar la suya.

-Atsushi-kun aun crees que el basket es aburrido?-le pregunto ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Siempre lo ha sido…-no quiso mirarla, sabía que ella estaba llorando por lo que acababa de decir, miro de reojo, pero la encontró seria pero aun así llorando, la lluvia no parecía dejar distinguir eso.

-Ojala, nos veamos de nuevo, Atsushi-ella le dejo algo entre sus dedos y luego se fue junto a sus compañeros.

Atsushi, vio cómo se alejaban, hasta desaparecer, el mismo con Himuro avanzaron a la estación. Y el pelivioleta, comenzó a abrir su mano y ver lo que estaba pensando. Era un dulce, de su bella hada. Himuro le miro curioso.

-Un dulce de Vainilla? Quien te lo dio? La chica que venía con Tiger?

-Si…-fue su respuesta, algo decaída, necesitaba estar con ella.

La próxima vez que la vio, fue en la banca del equipo contrario, Seirin, ese instituto ya había empatado con Midorima en la preliminares, paso a Aomine y ahora seguía él. Ella sonreía de nuevo, mientras conversaba con la que sabía era la entrenadora del equipo. Luego sus miradas se cruzaron, su sonrisa se volvió triste, pero sus ojos brillaban. Él tuvo que volver a concentrarse en la cancha o si no le llegaba el balón en plena cara. El disfrutaba jugar, le gustaba el basket, solo era que no podía admitirlo. Escucha que cambiaban de jugador en Seirin. Miro hacia la banca y ahora entendió por qué la chica andaba con buzo, ahora la veía con la camiseta del equipo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla. Ella se tomaba el cabello y se lo amarraba, no se notaba que ella era una chica por la camiseta del equipo. El pelivioleta escucha a los otros jugadores.

-Por fin ingresas Kuroko-dice Kagami.

-Deberías tener cuidado sí, no quiero que te hagas daño-le dice Kiyoshi.

-No se preocupen, voy a estar bien, pero creo saber qué hacer y quiero probar algo así que me pasan el balón-susurra ella.

Murasakibara lo sabía, ella igual era llamada como parte de la generación de los milagros, por su falta de presencia, aunque no participara en la cancha.

Él se limitó a cuidar el aro y vio como el equipo contrario avanzaba con rapidez, su mirada choca con la de la peliceleste y se apresura en proteger, cuando nota que iba a lanzar. Fue muy rápido, ella había anotado y ahora corría de vuelta. Se reprimió, creyendo que era por mantener su vista en ella.

El partido siguió, hasta que llego el final, estaba molesto habían perdido contra Seirin. Miro de reojo, ella le miraba preocupada. Al pelivioleta le dieron ganas de gritar, llamarla, abrazarla, pero no podía, o tal vez sí. Noto una mano en su espalda y vio que era Himuro, que le entregaba algo, él lo recibe extrañado.

-Ella me paso esto antes de irse-le dice el pelinegro.

Abre su mano y mira que eran dulces de vainilla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Salen del lugar y ve una figura sentada en la entrada, estaba sola. El pelivioleta la reconoció al instante, la chica permanecía ahí, mirando el suelo. Atsushi se separó de su equipo y se apresuró a correr donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

-No me dejes Hadita-le murmura.

-Atsushi?-ella le miro confundida.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Tetsuna-el pelivioleta le acaricia la mejilla.

-Atsu…-ella no termina de hablar, le mira preocupada-No llores..

Una lagrima rebelde salía de los ojos violetas y ella se lo seca , se abraza a el más alto. El la recibe en sus brazos, murmurando un constante "Mi hada de la vainilla".

-Te amo Tetsu…-no alcanza a terminar lo que iba a decir al sentir unos suaves labios encima de los suyos. Cuando iba a corresponder la chica separa.

-Yo también…

Atsushi la vuelve a abrazar y le besa de manera suave, se sentía feliz, porque la tenia de nuevo, iban a estar juntos, separa y le mira. Ella le sonreía suavemente.

-Mi pequeña hada…

* * *

**_Eh terminado y me quedo cursi! D: así era bueno me dio algo de penita Atsushi, (yo y mis melodramas TT-TT) pero por lo menos termino todo bien y...me dio ganas de comer dulces-se va a comprar-_**

**_Atsushi: Reviews?~_**


End file.
